Run Baby Run
by FireHanyou13
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's parents are setting up an arranged marriage! But it's not with eachother! Inuyasha's being forced to marry Kikyo and Kagome's being made to marry Koga! Let's just hope our heroin's find a way out of this..
1. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (Cries) all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Yet another story from Fire... **

**Based upon Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings.**

**This is probably the modern and more Disney version of Romeo and Juliet a classic tragic love story by Shakespeare...**

**With a twist! Enter a pervert of a store clerk, a violent karate instructor, a fiery receptionist, a hyper fox child, and one hot as hell half-demon.**

**When I heard this song I immediately thought of Inuyasha and Kagome because its almost exactly alike, except for the parents being alive and the two don't actually die...**

**I thought of Inuyasha and Kagome because they are together in a world where they would be shunned for it. Kagome's a miko a supposed enemy of demons or in this case a half-demon and vise versa for Inuyasha.**

**Anyway I give you Run Baby Run**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were together for at least four years before this happened..

**At the Tashio Mansion**

**Inuyasha's POV**

" What?! What do you mean 'arranged marriage'?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

" I'm sorry but you have to be wed." My father stiffly said and I fumed.

" Why can't I marry someone else?! Why that stupid bitch who's probably slept with everyone in **this country alone?!**" I yelled vividly.

" Inuyasha! Watch your language in front of your mother!" My father yelled when Mother gasped.

" I don't have to watch anything! It's you that has to watch **me**. Watch me walk right out of that door!" I shouted at them.

" Inuyasha Muteki Tashio if you walk out that door I swear you will not inherit a single penny of my company!" Dad yelled at me.

_' Damn, he used my full name... I still can't believe he wants me to marry that cold, stupid slut!' _I thought to myself in anger.

" Like I give a damn! I'll make my own money!" I holler back at them.

" Inuyasha you have no choice. I didn't want to do this but I'm afraid we have to. It's for the good of the business." Father tried to reason.

" Yeah, it's always for the good of the company. Never for your own children." I mumble.

" Inuyasha you **will **marry Kikyo of the Hatori family and that is final." My fathers stone cold voice sent a shiver down my spine.

_' Shit I forgot he has super human hearing...' _I grumbled.

_' Don't worry Kagome, I'll find a way for us to live together.' _I silently vowed.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HIGURASHI MANSION**

**Kagome's POV**

" What?! What do you mean I have to marry Koga Wolfe?! I don't even like him! He can't take a hint! I love Inuyasha!" I cried at my parents.

" You will marry Koga Wolfe and that's final." My mother said with a slight quiver in her voice.

" You both know that I will always love Inuyasha and only Inuyasha!" I scream at them.

" Kagome Sakura Higurashi! Do not make this harder than it is." My father's voice boomed throughout the house.

My lips trembled and my vision was blurred by my tears as I ran up the stairs and slammed the door before collapsing on my bed sobbing.

I heard my parents cries of protest but it was all from afar. I was in my own little world in the arms of the man I truly love.

_' If only I could find a way out of this, maybe I could- no that won't work. Wait! That's it! I gotta text Inuyasha!'_ I thought to myself as I hurriedly grabbed my phone of the nightstand and texted Inuyasha.

_**To: Inuyasha**_

_**From: Kagome**_

_**I found a way to get out of this!**_

_**Pack as much clothes as you can and sneak out your window as quietly as you can!**_

Two minutes later I got a reply.

_**To: Kagome**_

_**From: Inuyasha**_

_**I'll do what you say but do you really think it'll work?**_

_**My dad has super-sensitive hearing he could probably pick up the sounds of me jumping.**_

_' Hmm.. That might create some problems..'_

_**To: Inuyasha**_

_**From: Kagome**_

_**Well just try to be as quite as you can. We can run away. **_

Four minutes later I heard a small 'beep' signaling he answered.

_**To: Kagome**_

_**From: Inuyasha**_

_**When did you come up with this? Mom and dad are trying to get me to marry that slut Kinky-Hoe.**_

I read this and nearly gagged.

_**To: Inuyasha**_

_**From: Kagome**_

_**Oh I feel bad for you. My parents are forcing me to marry Wolfe-Boy. Gross.**_

This time I heard a tiny bell go off from my phone and knew he had responded.

**_To: Kagome_**

**_From: Inuyasha_**

**_Wolfe-Boy?! What the hell are they thinking?! I just know what he's gonna try!_**

**_To: Inuyasha _**

**_From: Kagome_**

**_Calm down. It doesn't matter now that were running away. We can hang out at our friends. You know San, Roku, LaLa, Rin, Sesshy, Shippo, Aya._**

**_To: Kagome _**

**_From: Inuyasha_**

**_I guess but we gotta be careful we don't wanna get caught._**

I thought this message over for a minute before responding.

_**To: Inuyasha**_

_**From: Kagome**_

_**Yea you got a point there. Well pack quick I am right now and what car are taking? Remember we gotta be quiet and I'll call you when I'm away from my house.**_

After I sent the message I ran to my closet and threw several outfits on my bed and put them in a duffle bag.

After that I grabbed my phone charger and earbuds then the picture of me and the gang.

I heard a small bell go off alerting me that Inuyasha answered.

_**To: Kagome**_

_**From: Inuyasha**_

_**Yea. I'm already packed. And we'll take my car I already have it loaded with gas. I'll talk to you then bye my love. :D**_

When I read the message I smiled.

_' Should I say goodbye? No! They tried to sell me away!' _I thought angrily to myself.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER..**

Well I have everything packed.

Time to go.

Good thing Sota's the only one who knows where the spare key to my room is.

I'll leave him a note.

After writing a quick note I grabbed the duffle bag and I crept out the window and only the balcony the jumped down.

I started walking then sprinting then went into a full blown run.

when I was about a mile from the house did I slow down a bit and call Inuyasha.

" Hello?" Was his answer.

" Hey baby I'm a mile from my house." I say and inconspicuously look over my shoulder for anyone following me.

" Alright, I managed to sneak out and get the car started without them hearing. I'll be then I a few minutes. Go to the Subway and wait by the door." He instructed me.

" Ok. I'll see you then. Be careful." I say to him.

" Alright. You stay safe too. Love ya." He replied and hung up.

**SEVEN MINUTES LATER...**

I see a sleek black Mustang pull up and I immediately run to it.

I know the tell-tale signs of Inuyasha's car, well besides his front plate ' YASHA'.

" Let's go." I say.

" Yup. We'll need money for plane tickets." he said and I pulled out a wad of cash.

" We pay in cash that way they will have a harder time finding us." I smiled.

" Good idea. I brought some of my own." He smirked.

The drive to the airport was pretty dull. Just me and my love holding hands.

" Two tickets to Beijing please?" I said to the lady.

" Right away." She replied going off to get them.

" Here you go. Will that be cash or credit?" She asked.

" Cash." We both replied and pulled out our money.

Her eyes bugged at the sight of our cash and she nodded.

" Do you have your passports?" She asked and we nodded.

" Enjoy your flight." She said and we walked off.

**( A/N: Sorry I don't know much about planes and stuff like that so I'm just gonna skip time.)**

When we got out of the airport I went to a phone booth and called Sango.

" Nihao?" She said in Chinese.

I sigh.

" Sango-Chan it's me Kagome." I say in Chinese.

" Oh! Sorry Kaggie-Chan! I thought you were some random person." She instantly switched to Japanese for me.

" It's ok but guess what?" I say.

" What?" She asked.

" Me and Inuyasha are in Beijing." I reply and she squeals.

" But we need a place to hide." I say sternly.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for leaving it at a cliffy but I couldn't think anymore.**


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (Cries) all rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hi guys as you can see I found my book so I can update! **

**Random People: * Cheers***

**Thank you thank you!**

**I also have a beta-reader/editor connection with poltergeist-people so yeah...**

**Well let's get this fucking chapter on with while I have the chance.**

**School _is _starting up again Wednesday and I won't be able to update as quickly. my mother said 'homework before writing' or some shit like that but personally I think that rule can go to hell.**

**I'll do whatever the fuck I want and screw whoever is brave enough to say otherwise.**

**Anyway on to the chapter!**

**Age Bracket [ Kagome:20 Inuyasha 23 Sango:25 Miroku:27 Shippo:22 Kirara:21 Sesshomaru:27 Rin:23]**

**Sango's POV**

After I got Kagome and Inuyasha from the airport and back to my house I burst out into questions.

" What in the bloody hell happened?!" I screamed at them.

" Er, umm well-" Kagome stuttered and I cut her off.

" Enough with er, um bullshit! Inuyasha tell me what happened!" I demanded.

" Well our parents tried to put us into a arranged marriage and we refused then we admitted we had enough and ran away. So tada! Here we are!" Inuyasha said dramatically with a wide hand gesture at the end.

" Wait who were you forced to marry?" I asked.

" I was supposed to marry that slut Kikyo from early in high school. And Kagome's parents wanted her to marry that flea-bitten wolf breath Koga." he said and I gagged.

" Wow, I feel bad for you. I can't believe those fuckwads are still around." I said a bit miffed.

" Yeah I know right? So me and Kagome came up with a plan that we would pack our stuff, run away and never look back. Don't you think my girlfriend is just brilliant?" Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed.

" Christ I always knew your parents were over-bearing and controlling but this is ludacris. Damn I autta..." I let the threat hang.

" Uhh that wont be necessary we already have it covered but we need somewhere to stay until the heat dies down, or until they give up." Kagzie said and I calmed a bit.

She sighed. " Fine..." she rolled her eyes.

" So anyway can we stay with you guys? We know that you guys moved back after graduation, and we know that you all have apartments." Inuyasha said.

" Well you are right about us moving and having apartments but we would need to set everything up. I mean you two want to be close right? So that means you would probably wanna stay here. We need to find a way for four of us to fit in this apartment." I rationalized.

" Yeah that does make sense. We need a plan and a place to stay afterward cause no doubt that our parents are gonna look here next, even though they'll probably be searching Japan for at least a year or so." Kagome said.

" Exactly which is why we need living arrangements." Inuyasha said.

" I'll call Miroku." I said as I punched his number in.

After two rings he answered.

" Hi, Miroku it's me Sango...No I don't wanna do that and you're still the same pervert from high school. What?! Where in the bloody name of fuck did you get that idea?! No I do **not **wanna be your French maid... Are you a furry?! God damnit Miroku you're no help... Miroku I swear if you say that again I will come through the phone and beat you into oblivion. Whatever, Bye Pervert." I hung up unsatisfied and not so surprisingly pissed off.

" Well **he **was no help..." I said dully.

" Lemme guess, he asked you to do cosplay lingerie and you refused?" He asked.

" Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Sango sarcastically replied.

" No need to be sarcastic.." Kagome said.

" Whatever. He's still a pervert so instead I'll shoot up Ayame or Sesshomaru." I said and redialed the phone for the emotionless dog demon.

" Hi Sesshomaru, it me Sango. No but we have a problem... Your father and his wife... Remember that slut from high school? Yeah well their trying to get Yash to marry that thing. No Kagome's parents are tying to get her to marry the Wolfe-Boy... Wait you say he smells like he hasn't bathed in months?! Well that's entertaining... Yeah I called Miroku... No he was no help... -I sighed- Yes he asked if I wanted to be his pet cat or his French maid... I swear he has no decency. Ok well I'll talk to you later, tell Rin I say hi for me please. Mhm bye Sesshomaru." I say and politely hang up.

" Well that was both anti-climatic and educational..." I say awkwardly.

" What?" Kagome asked me.

" Sesshomaru told me that Wolfe-Boy smells like he hasn't bathed in months.." I say and Inuyasha snorted.

" Of course he smells like that, he's a fuckin wolf." He gruffly said and Kagome lightly pulled his ear with an annoyed look.

" Stop it. You sound like a brute." She said and he scoffed.

" Feh." And that was the end to that argument.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I finally got enough inspiration in order to finish the it. I hope you like it!**

**Always,**

**Fire **


End file.
